A Midnight Clear
by LaneIA
Summary: The Christmas season brings heartache and hopes for Flack and company
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR: LaneIA  
SUMMARY: The Christmas season brings heartache and hopes for Flack and company  
SPOILERS: General  
PAIRING: None, although friendship abounds  
RATING: T- just in case I feel a damn coming on.  
DISCLAIMER: Will it come to anyone's surprise that I don't own CSI:NY or anything else for that matter. I'm doing this for fun and if you want to sue me, have at it.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **Not really a sequel, but it does mention my original character Ash, who made her debut in _Running to the Edge_ . The inspiration of this story came from the beauty of the sky coming home from Wisconsin after a weekend get away. Also, I couldn't find the name of the bar the group went to in Heroes, **

**so unless someone can help me out I'm calling it Joe's. I've also added an extra week or two to the calendar, since I wanted it there to be a little more time between his injuries and this story. Flack is a superman, but I don't think a gunshot wound would have you up and going full speed again that quickly. Also, I don't know much about the Catholic Church, only what Wikipedia told me, so if I've gotten something wrong, give me a heads up.**

It had been a very rough day, a double homicide involving a mother and her child had started out the beginning of his shift. The initial take on the scene had been a car-jacking gone awry. Once the CSI's had ran the scene the evidence started to point in another direction. By late afternoon, after missing lunch, Flack had a suspect in the interrogation room and was asking some very pointed questions. Danny accompanied him in, holder a folder of evidence that tied the man to the gun. After almost two hours of asking the same questions over and over, going over what the evidence was showing, the man finally confessed. There were no tears and no remorse as the husband finally admitted to shooting his wife and 7 month old son while the car sat in the family's driveway. He claimed that his new girlfriend didn't want the baggage of an ex-wife and child. In his mind that necessitated the need for elimination.

Flack and Danny shared a pained look as the man related his story. The contempt in his voice was thick as Flack informed the man that he would be going to central booking and would be a quest of the State of New York for the rest of his life. The paperwork took several more hours to wrap up. Another red-letter day for humanity, he thought.

He was setting at his desk thinking about how messed up a person had to be to do something like this when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Danny looking at him quizzically.

"Hey Flack, a couple of us are talking about going and grabbing a few drinks down at Joe's. Want to come along?" Danny pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked at his friend.

He deliberated for a few moments. It had been a long day and he still wasn't feeling 100 after being beaten and shot last month. Plus he was still holding out hope that Ash, a young lady who had helped him out when he had been attacked, would turn back up. Her disappearance and suspected return to the street had disappointed him. On the other hand, a couple of beers, hell a lot of beers, would make this lousy day fade in his memory a little. He gave a small smile to Danny, "Sure, give me about 10 more minutes and I'll be ready to head out."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go grab my coat and meet you back here." Danny turned and headed back to the lab.

Picking up the paperwork and taking it over to his supervisor's box, Flack tried to work the tired kinks from his back. He had been back to work for two weeks; riding the desk for the first and now he was back in the field. With Christmas only 12 days away he wished that the idea of peace on Earth and goodwill towards men would filter down to the lowlifes that made up an ever increasing segment of the New York population. Shaking his head at the memory of the murdered mother and child, he picked up the items cluttering the top of his desk and slid them into a drawer, making a mental note to put things away better the next shift.

"Ready to go Flack?" Danny called as he walked into the almost deserted room.

"Yeah. You buying the first round?" Flack made the decision to start pushing the horror of the day out of his mind. "I've got a powerful thirst."

"You know that I'm pretty sure I've bought the first round and second round the last two times we went out." Danny picked up on the light hearted tone the Detective was aiming for. "Your problem my friend is you are afraid of commitment."

The dark haired detective shot Danny a questioning glance.

Danny continued, "Yes, you're afraid of committing some of that bankroll you've got to paying for beer."

"Keep it up Messer." The two men walked down the steps to the street level and turned towards Joe's Bar and Grill, the hang-out for many of the precincts men and women. "Of course if you didn't have to spend so much on hair products each month, maybe you wouldn't be so short on cash. But I'm sure the ladies so love running their fingers through those lovely locks." Flack reached out and rubbed his hand over Danny's head, messing up his hair.

"Damn it Flack, I spent 20 minutes this morning getting that just right." Danny joked as he ran his own hand across his hair, trying to smooth it. "It wasn't too long ago you had hair issues of your own. Remember those side burns? Complete metro sexual." He peeked at the man beside him. "Still using moisturizer?" Danny moved quickly out of Flack's arm reach and the man went to punch him good naturedly.

"It wasn't mine I tell you. Lindsay left it there when her apartment's water heater broke last year."

"Not in a hurry to get it back to her I see." Danny continued the teasing.

"I'm leaving it there so if she ever takes me up on my offer, she'll want it in the morning." Flack looked for the reaction he knew it would create.

Danny's face turned an even darker shade of pink, the cold air already making both men slightly flushed. Flack had known of his friend's interest in the female CSI, but he also knew that that Danny hadn't worked up the courage to make anything more than friendly overtures to her. "Flack!" Danny's voice held a hint of warning in it.

Holding up his hands in protest, Flack spoke to Danny. "Easy there. I'm just joking and you know I'd never say anything around her. Of course, if you want me to write her a note and ask her if she likes you, you know, that way, I will."

"Ha ha, ha, ha. You are so funny." Danny pulled on the door the Joe's, the warm blast of air greeting the men. "Seriously, I think I'm going to talk to her about going on a date or something." He scanned the room looking for their co-workers. Spotting Sheldon and Lindsay talking at a table across the room, Danny started threading his way through the crowd.

"Or something. You're a chicken Messer." Flack reached up and loosened his tie.

"Don't see you going out on too many dates. Pot calling the kettle black if you ask me." Danny stopped and turned slightly. "Don't do anything that will let on ok?"

"You should know me better than that Danny." Flack gave him a little push, "Come on, I'm thirsty."

Three hours later the group, now expanded to include Stella and a few others from the lab, was still going strong. Joe's served a pretty good burger and the beer was always ice cold, so many off duty cops hung out here. The conversation had ranged from the case that many of them had helped work that day and then evolved into dozen other stories and tales. Don had limited himself to just a couple of beers. His head had told him with that first light buzz to keep drinking, pound them down, forget this shitty day, forget everything. The rational side however had interjected that alcohol never solved anything. Don had to agree with that, too often in this line of work he had seen men who crawled into a bottle to forget and then forgot to crawl back out. How many of the victims they worked with were also impacted by too much booze and not enough courage to face what they had to do? Besides, he took to much pride in his job and the way he did it to let his weaker nature take control. The men in Flack's family were cops and he knew that he better not mess that up.

Flack sat back and watched his friends and colleagues, Danny had positioned himself closest to Lindsay. Often their heads would dip together as they had private conversations. Sheldon and Jacob, a technician from the lab, were keeping Stella in stitches with their never ending supply of dirty jokes. At one point when a punch line took her off guard Stella had even snorted beer out her nose, which had broken everyone up. Glancing at his watch he decided he should shove off. He was working another early shift tomorrow and he had thought about stopping off quickly on his way home.

Exchanging goodnights, Flack put on his jacket and headed out. He caught the train home and instead of his regular stop, he got off one station sooner. Descending the metal platform, he made his way down the block. He stopped momentarily and looked up at the building looming before him, the grey stones of the Church of St. Gregory offering a comforting sight. Growing up his mother had taken him to services every Sunday. Don had been a good boy, learning his catechisms, becoming confirmed and had even considered becoming an alter boy, but did not due to his love of sports filling his extra hours. He found that even though he was not able to attend mass often, he still found a certain sense of comfort in his religion.

Since 9-11, many of the churches that had begun locking their doors to ward of vandalism or theft had again left them open, so Don was not disappointed when he found the doors open. Entering in, he dipped his fingers into the holy water and crossed himself. He moved up the aisle and genuflected as he entered a pew. He then bowed his head and began to pray. He thought of the woman and her child and offered up prayers to them and the family, he also prayed for the husband, trying to rid his heart of the hate that had threatened to overwhelm him earlier. He was so intent on his praying that he wasn't sure how long the noise had been there, but suddenly he noticed a whimpering sound towards the back corner of the church.

Looking up and around, Don didn't see anyone in the sanctuary. That of course didn't mean that someone had come in and was hunkered down in a pew. The sound began to get a little louder and Flack moved to his feet and tried to draw a bead on where it was originating. Now the sound had changed into a more recognizable form and the look on Don's face was that of disbelief. It couldn't be. Moving to the sound, he bent over and confirmed what he had already known.

Thinking nothing of the scene or the evidence that he might disturb, Don reached over and picked up the small baby dressed in a lightweight snowsuit. The infant's eyes were clenched shut and the mouth worked as the crying continued. Placing the baby to his chest and patting it lightly Don made calming noises as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. It didn't look like his shift was over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing, keep it up because it makes me feel so good! Hopefully with the next five days off I'll get lots written, so keep an eye out for updates. Again, any mistakes I've made are because of my own ignorance of the Catholic Church or Child Protective Services.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Continuing to rock the infant with one arm, he flipped his phone open. His first call was to dispatch to let them know what the situation and the second call was to Child Protective Services. Both calls placed, Flack continued to sway with the now quiet baby. From the looks of it the baby was at least a couple of weeks old. It was definitely not a newborn so the idea that a mother had given birth here and dumped the baby was a moot point. Possibly the mother growing tired of the strain of taking care of a young child had left it here. Of course with the Safe Haven Laws, the mother should have taken the baby to a hospital or somewhere safe to drop it off, as long as it was young enough. Older children weren't covered under that law. The idea of dropping a child off in a church was more of a movie stereotype. Flack's thoughts were interrupted by a slight hiccup as the infant in his arms settled down more. Slightly unfocused blue eyes stared at him and Flack found himself now talking to the child.

"So baby, come here often?" The detective said jokingly. No response of course from the bundle in his arms. "Yeah that line doesn't work very well for me regardless of what age the girls are. I'm assuming you're a girl, with that pink sleeper thingy on. If you're a boy we are going to need to do some serious talking to your mom. Only guy I know that wears pink is my friend Danny and I'm always giving him sh…, I mean cr…, a hard time about it."

By this time Flack was now walking up and down the aisles in addition to swaying the baby. She had finally found her fist and it was now in her mouth as she gummed at it lightly. "Hungry? Sorry I don't have anything for you sweetie. Once someone gets here they can take you and get some supper. Although it's late enough it would be more of a midnight snack. Does that sound yummy?"

Footsteps rang in the entry way and two uniformed officers came into the sanctuary. The one seeing Flack made his way towards him, "Detective Flack?"

"I'm not the Pope." Flack looked at the name plates on the uniforms. "Officer Blake, have you got an ETA on the ambulance?"

"Busy night in this area, there was a multiple car accident that has had things backed up a bit. They thought they would still be 20 minutes out for a non-emergency response." The officer looked around the church. "No one else was around?"

"No, I was alone in here, heard something and investigated it and found the baby. No sign of anyone else in the building. Do me a favor, go over to the rectory next door and get the priest up. I want to know if any of his parishioners might have an infant."

He looked down at the little girl in his arms and saw that she was still awake, watching him with that rapt attention the very young possess. "Hey princess, someone will be coming for you real soon." He shifted the child to his other arm and looked at the young uniformed cop looking at him. "What?!" Haven't you ever talked to a baby before? Besides don't you have a scene to secure?"

"Other than that baby, there doesn't seem to be anything to indicate that a crime has taken place." The uniformed officer looked around. "No one to take a statement from and there doesn't seem to be much point. Some unfit mom drops her kid here and takes off. The case worker will get the kid. End of story."

Feeling anger building within him Flack was glad that an older African-American woman walked into the church. "Did I hear my name being used in vain?"

The younger man turned around, "Oh, hello DeEtta. Glad you got here so quick. Detective Flack," He stressed the word detective like it was a bad thing; "this is DeEtta Whitman. She is one of the case workers from this area."

"Nice to meet you Detective Flack." She reached out and put her hand onto the blanket wrapped child, "Well what do we have here? Hello little lamb." Reaching under Flack's arm she moved the child into her own arms. "Come and see DeEtta darling. Yes, that's a good little girl."

For the first time in over 45 minutes Flack had the use of both arms, although the comforting weight that had been the child left an empty feeling in his arms. Flexing his arm he watched the case worker interact with the baby. "What's the plan for her?"

"I'll take her to the hospital for a check up, make sure someone hasn't hurt her and then she'll go to a foster home in the morning. Hopefully you fellows will be able to help me find her mama or poppa." The case worker looked up at the tall detective. "I'm surprised that they called out a detective for this case. We tend to see that abandoned children are usually not that big of a concern downtown."

"I'm the one that found her." He couldn't take his eyes off of the now sleeping child. "I guess I feel like she needs me to help her."

Smiling gently the older woman caught his eyes, "Maybe she does Detective Flack, maybe she does."

Flack turned to the uniformed officer and spoke sharply to him, "I want you to make sure no one goes walking around by that pew, I'm going to get the crime scene guys out here and see if they can find us any information that will help get this little girl back to someone who loves her."

DeEtta wrapped the blanket around the baby and looked at the two men, "I'm going to run her over to Mercy Hospital using my car. I'll have her there before EMT gets here. Goodnight and I hope to be talking to you soon Detective Flack."

After the case worker had left the sanctuary, Flack turned to the officer. "See what's taking your partner so long. I've got a few phone calls to make."

It was no surprise that the voice that picked up the crime lab phone was that of Mac Taylor, Flack mused. That man never seemed to leave, always needing to solve one more case. He was a man driven by his own inner demons; the need to make the difference in this city. Flack could understand; in his family being blue, a part of the force, was a family tradition.

"Flack? Aren't you off duty for the evening?" Mac's voice brought Don back, "I expected you to be closing down Joe's with the rest of them."

"Not tonight. Hey Mac, I need someone to come out and run a scene for me." Flack quickly laid out the situation. "Can you spare someone?"

Mac had listened closely to Flack's story. He could hear the unspoken emotion in the detective's voice. The problem was this was a rather low priority case. Most often any evidence found at the scene was collected by the officers responding, not the CSI's. Anytime you took a personal interest in a case you were asking for trouble. You would pour yourself into it and so often you wouldn't find the satisfaction in the way it would end. Mac had seen this time and time again. Hell, it had even happened to him on more than one occasion. "Flack, I'm sorry. I don't have the budget to send someone out and collect on a case that probably won't go anywhere." Even to him it sounded cruel and heartless.

"Yeah, I understand." The tone of Flack's voice indicated that it was anything but. His jaw tightened as he bit back the response he wanted to make. "Later."

Flack turned back towards the pew where the child had laid and muttered to himself. "Don't worry, I'll find your mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Yup, another chapter. I've been so charged up for this story; all I want to do is write. Of course I've got to start baking for Thanksgiving. I'm the baker in my family and my relatives have already put in their orders for what type of pies and breads they want for lunch tomorrow. I hope I'm not spoiling you by giving you so many chapters in such short order. Don't let this fool you, I'm still the chapter a week gal you encountered in my last story!

My knowledge of the foster system comes from a niece and also a co-worker who are foster parents. So, other experiences may differ.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Flack walked quickly to the back of the church and while searching the pews surrounding the area around where the baby had been, the first uniformed officer returned with the priest. Straightening up, he nodded to the men. "Sorry Father, but I needed to speak with you. I'm Detective Flack."

The middle-aged priest was a thin man with thinning gray hair that was neatly combed even at this time of night. Obviously part of the delay had been the man dressing and grooming himself. "Father Paul. The officer told me a baby had been found in the sanctuary?"

"Yes. I was wondering if there were any parishioners that have a newborn." Flack pulled his notebook out of his coat pocket.

Reflecting, the priest stood quietly. "We get such a wide range of people in for the various masses, it would be hard to say. However off the top of my head I can think of four that have had a baby in the last month or two. I'm afraid I couldn't give you addresses because they are not official members of this parish."

"Not a problem, just give me their names and I can find the address." Flack wanted to rush the priest but recognized that this was a man that didn't like to hurry into anything. Mentally counting to ten he waited for the names.

"There are the Garners, they are a young couple. First child and both sets of grandparents are members. Also the Rockhill's. This is their third child. They are both very involved in the youth programs. The Santana's just had a baby last week, a little boy." The priest paused again. "The last one would be Gloria Maxwell, she's not married. Several of the ladies have taken her under their wings and have tried to help. Of course others feel with being unmarried," he trailed off. "Of course we try to teach our members to love and forgive, but some of the older members have a hard time with that."

"Any other names you can think of Father?" Flack looked up from his book.

"Sorry, that's all that comes to mind. However, I will talk to our church secretary tomorrow and see if she can think of anyone else."

"I'd appreciate that." Extending a business card, Flack glanced over to the area where he had been praying. "Here's my card. Call if you can think of anything, even if you don't think it might be important. We will finish up and get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Goodnight then and I'll be praying for that small child." The priest turned and went out, returning to the parish house that was connected to the church.

Turning to the two officers Flack shook his weary head. "I think we're almost done. Do another sweep of the area and bag anything that you find. I want you to send me a copy of your report tomorrow and I expect you will keep your eyes and ears open."

The men agreed and with flashlights out they both began searching the interior of the church. Flack picked up his jacket and slipped it back on. Glancing at his watch he saw that he had a little over five hours before his next shift was to begin. If he hurried home he might catch three, maybe four hours of sleep. Heading out into the cold, crisp night his mind continued to turn things over and over regarding a little girl with blue eyes.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Drinking a cup of the black sludge the emergency room staff at Mercy Hospital mistakenly called coffee, DeEtta Whitman filled out the paperwork that would put the little girl into the system. Upon arrival a nurse had taken the baby to begin an examination. Every indication so far was that the little was healthy, but hungry.

Pulling out her list of foster homes she perused the names. Since it was likely that this baby would be eventually adoptable, she wanted to find a home that was listed as hoping to adopt. The first name on her list was Scott and Denise Norton. She would call them as soon as the baby had finished with her check up.

Looking back down at the mound of paperwork she sighed. Poor little thing. Of course she saw it everyday in her job, but that still didn't make it any easier. DeEtta thought back to the church, the detective really seemed to care. Having worked with her share of the police she knew that many of the men and women in blue had a real soft spot for children. Others, she thought ruefully, had grown callused and indifferent to the plight of these little ones. Too often they saw the outcome of drug abuse and prostitution, a crop of unwanted children with more baggage than Paris Hilton. But this detective had spoke with conviction in his voice, DeEtta was sure he would do everything he could to find the mother to this child.

A nurse stuck her head into the lounge, "Ms. Whitman. The doctor wants to talk to you quickly."

Following the nurse into the examination room, DeEtta greeted the doctor. "Hello Dr. Karuse. How is our little one doing?" Another nurse was currently feeding the hungry baby.

Smiling at the social worker the doctor pushed his glasses back up his nose. "You've got a healthy little girl, approximately 4 weeks old. Everything looks good, no signs of any physical abuse or neglect. Of course, she was hungry. But a young baby like that can't go too long with out a fill up."

"That's great news. Thank you Doctor." The social worker smiled brightly, at least that was some good news.

"Well, I've got a gall bladder next door, so I've got to got. I wanted to give you the good news since that doesn't happen with us so often." Giving DeEtta a small smile, the doctor left the room.

"Well little girl, lets go get you a home. Can you finish feeding her for me? I need to make a couple of quick calls." DeEtta looked at the nurse expectantly.

"I'd love to. She is such a little sweetie." The perky blonde nurse smiled sweetly at the sucking infant. "Isn't that right princess."

Ducking out the exam room DeEtta went back to the lounge and pulled out her cell phone. One thing she had found in all of her years in this business, foster homes didn't mind the middle of the night calls when it meant that a child was in need of them.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Denise Norton was having a wonderful dream; one where she was an old woman and was surrounded by grandchildren. Sometimes she would have that dream and wake up with tears in her eyes. Ever since her diagnosis of infertility due to fallopian tube and uterine issues, the hope of ever having a child had been fleeting. Her husband, Scott worked as an accountant for a small business and she was a middle school math teacher. Combined they didn't make enough to afford the costly invetro fertilization and neither insurance would cover the procedure. They had decided to go the adoption route, only to find that international adoption was also very expensive. Turning to domestic adoption they had decided by becoming foster parents they would have a better chance of getting an infant or young child.

The ringing of the phone brought her quickly awake. Blurry eyes saw that it was 4 a.m., her pulse quickened. Growing up, a phone call in the late night was always viewed with the fear of bad news. Her mother had strictly enforced the no calls after 9 p.m. rule because anything after that could be an emergency. Reaching out for the phone she answered tentatively. "Hello, the Norton's."

Moments later Denise was sitting up and turning on the lamp located next to the phone on the nightstand. "In an hour? Yes, that would be fine. No, no problem at all. Ok." Looking over, Denise could see that Scott was awake and was looking at her questioningly. "We will see you in an hour then. Thank you Ms. Whitman."

She hung up the phone and turned to her husband of six years. "That was a social worker. There is a month old baby that needs a home." She smiled broadly and tears sprung to her eyes, "There is a very good chance that this baby will be adoptable." She leaned into her husband's arms as they celebrated quietly.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The bleating alarm interrupted the fitful sleep that Don had finally fallen into. Climbing out of bed and getting into the shower, he leaned into the hot, steamy water. He let the water pound against his tired body. Washing his hair and then soaping up his lean, muscular body, he tried to rehearse the speech he would give his supervisor about why he should take department resources to find the mother of the baby. He toweled off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he shaved the dark beginnings of a beard from his face. Rinsing out his razor, he turned his face to scrape at his jaw line. He could see faint dark circles under his eyes. A cup of strong coffee would help clear away the cobwebs.

He opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of briefs, he would need to do laundry soon, only a couple of pairs left. He grabbed a light blue dress shirt and coupled it with a tie from his rack. He ran his fingers over one crumpled tie that hung by alone; Aiden had given that tie to him. He had opened the present and had laughed when he had seen it. She said it was the butt-ugliest tie she could find. She had taken his tie from his neck and had replaced it with that one. He could still remember the warmth of her body as she leaned up against him as she slid the tie around his collar. Her perfume was slightly spicy; it fit her to a t. Shaking his head to dispel the memories he quickly dressed and left his apartment. He wanted to get to work as soon as possible. If he asked his lieutenant first thing this morning, chances were he would still be in a good mood.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Forty-five minutes later Flack stalked out of his lieutenant's office and threw himself into his desk chair. No, the bastard had said no! What was with everyone? Didn't they know a little girl was all alone and needed their help. Not important enough. Damn it! Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Flack resolved to work this case anyway. He had extra time that he could squeeze in looking for the mother. No one would have to know until he had found the mother.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Danny poured a cup of coffee and took a tentative sip. It tasted good. Stella must have made it. He had found that even though she was cute, Lindsay couldn't make a decent pot of coffee. It surprised him; he always thought someone from out west would know the secret to good coffee. He laughed to himself and was turning to head back to the lab when Mac opened the door.

"You don't look any worse for the wear this morning Messer." Mac crossed to the pot and poured a cup. "I'd think closing up Joe's would give me a whole staff of red-eyed cranks."

"Mac, you cut me to the quick. A few beers and some laughs and I am as fresh as a daisy." Danny took another sip of the hot liquid.

"Stella came in looking like something the cat drug in. I figured the rest of you suffered the same fate." He picked up his own cup and took a drink. "Good thing you didn't. I've got two cases that I need to send someone out to cover. I've got Stella and Sheldon waiting in the lab, so grab your coffee and head in."

Mac was right about Stella, she looked tired as she stood talking quietly to Sheldon. Lindsay was hanging up her coat and smoothing her hair as she approached the group. Danny gave her a nod and a smile. He was sure she blushed lightly as she greeted the rest of the group.

"Ok, I've got a robbery with a db over on the east side, Stella and Sheldon, meet up with Detective Mitchell. He's in charge of the scene. Danny and Lindsay, they've pulled a floater out of the river, third one this week. Flack is heading over to that one, so check in with him. I'm going to be taking the new guy, Shawn, with me to a break in at an investment firm down on Wall Street. Have a good day everyone. Stella, make sure you drink plenty of water today. I hear tequila really dehydrates a person."

Stella reached over and slapped at Danny. "Thanks for sharing that with him."

"Don't accuse me. I think he knows you too well. At least you weren't dancing on the tables like last time you did shots." Danny smirked and headed over to grab his jacket.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The wind was blowing hard enough that the river had small white caps forming on the waves. A body was lying on the rocky shore behind a littered parking lot. Danny knelt and looked at the victim. Female, didn't look like she had been in the water long. Something to be thankful for, he hated the puffy flesh that accompanied a body that had been submerged for a long time. Lindsay was snapping photos of the angle of the body and the surrounding area. Danny looked up and glanced over a Flack, who was interviewing the man who had noticed the gulls flocking around the body. Gulls; damn scavengers. They hadn't had much chance to start tearing at the body, so it had washed to shore recently.

Flack walked back to the CSI's. Danny had noticed that his friend seemed to be distracted and slightly more acidic than normal. Flack had left the bar early last night, but at the time had seemed to be in a decent enough mood. Oh well, if he wanted to talk about something he would. Flack wasn't the type of guy who wanted to spill his guts about something any time he was upset with something.

"He didn't see anything and he doesn't recognize the girl. No surprise there. What you got so far Danny?" Flack's ever-present notebook was open.

Danny shook his head, "Hard to tell. We'll need to get her back and let Sid take a look at her to determine cause of death. I'll get her printed and we will see if we can find out who she is. No identification on her." This was the common scenario, most victims were unknown at the start.

"Ok, soon as you get something, let me know. I've got some other things to run down." Flack shut the notebook.

Danny was puzzled, they didn't know anything and Flack was going to run down leads. "I though the guy didn't know anything."

"Don't worry about it Messer. Let me do my job and you do yours." Flack snapped and turned to walk back to his car.

'Damn,' thought Danny. 'Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Don't despair, the baking is done. Six pies, 4 dozen rolls and cranberry relish is all ready to go. Watched a little of the Macy's parade only to be disappointed. They spend more time "chatting" with stars who "just happened to stop by" then showing the parade. Boo hiss. Well, here goes the next chapter. There is some of the back story in this one, so the action is a little less. Please review and have a great Thanksgiving.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

He flipped his notebook closed again. He had checked out three of the four names and with each he had struck out. One to go and he hoped that he would strike some pay dirt. Looking down at the name, Gloria Maxwell, the address was about 10 blocks over. Hopefully she would be home. The cell phone in his pocket beeped letting him know that he had missed a call a few minutes earlier. He had been speaking with Trisha Garner, a tiny baby in her arms, about the other women at the church who had babies. He had glanced down at the phone and had seen it was Danny. It could wait, so he finished speaking with Mrs. Garner and then excused himself.

Pulling the phone open he hit the dial button to connect with Danny. "Yeah this is Flack. What do you need Danny?"

"Hey Flack, we've got a COD and an identification on that floater. Her name was Roberta McGann, we got a match on prints from a prior she had for shoplifting. Sid says she was beaten and strangled. Time of death was sometime last night between 8-11 p.m. She hadn't been in the water long when she washed up. That's just the preliminary; Sid is still working on her. I'll get back to you if he comes up with anything important."

Flack had been writing down the information, "I'll try to get some information on where she lived and do some looking into it. I can't say how soon I'll get to it."

"Well, when do you think you'll have something for us?" Danny asked innocently.

The tone in which Flack responded was abrupt and tinged with the frustration he was currently feeling, "In case you've forgotten Messer, it works the other way around. You give us what the evidence shows and we do the rest. I've got other things to do then just run down everything for your case."

Danny, always keeping his emotions on the surface, rose to the challenge. "Listen Flack, I don't know who pissed in your cornflakes this morning, but you can cut the attitude. We're on the same team you know."

"Yeah, that's how it is when you want it that way. I need something and it's a different story." Flack's anger was approaching the boiling point.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but try to fit this into your busy schedule!" With that Danny hung up his phone.

The silence on the other end pissed Flack off even more. With a snap he shut his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. He turned back to his car and turned the conversation over in his mind. What the hell had just happened? Yelling at his best friend? The therapist he had to visit after his shooting last month would probably say he had unresolved issues, but Flack knew better. It was just that he was so tired of the energy spent on solving crimes caused by people's greed and selfishness. There were so many cases like this little girl that were ignored because it wasn't high priority. It was times like this that he really wondered if he was making a difference; work all day, put away the lowlifes and still the next day there were two more to take their place.

Climbing into his car, Flack started it up and glancing at the directions headed off towards Gloria Maxwell's.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The baby was awake and hungry. She had a set of lungs on her and she was just starting to run through her first aria. Denise grabbed the bottle from the warm water and tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold.

"Got that bottle ready honey?" Scott appeared from the other room with the little girl bouncing slightly in his arms. "I think she's hungry enough to drink a whole cow."

"Here, remember to only let her have an ounce or so, then burp her." Denise grabbed a dishtowel for him to use as a burp rag.

The cries of minutes before were suddenly replaced with the sucking sounds of her working at the bottle. Bright blue eyes looked over the nipple. Lightly stroking the baby's fine blonde hair Denise looked at the baby and her husband. "Isn't she perfect?"

"We should really think of something to call her other than baby. Since the case worker said she was abandoned, I guess we could go with Jane."

"Jane?"

"Yes, for Jane Doe. Isn't that how the police would refer to her?" Scott pulled the bottle out of the little one's mouth to see how much had been consumed. Just over an ounce, he transferred her to his shoulder to try to coax out a burp.

"That's terrible!" Denise gave her husband "the look". "I'd like to stick with my family's tradition of naming the children with the same initial as the parents."

"Ok, do we want to go with D or the S?" Scott put the baby back into the crook of his arm and returned the bottle to the greedy mouth.

"With a girl I have more D name possibilities than the S." Denise began tidying the kitchen. "There Daneen, Daisy, Dana, Danielle, Darcy, and Deanna. I can go on if you like."

"Ok, you've made your point. What do you like?"

"I really like Darcy, but with a y, not an ie. I really hate then parents give their kids names with unique spellings. All it does is make their lives a nightmare, "Let me spell that for you". I had a girl in class last year that her name was pronounce Janelle, but spelled J'Nel. I'd rather let my child be unique for something other than their name."

"So, Darcy, how do you like your new name?" Scott smiled down at the baby that would hopefully be part of their family. "So have you called your mom yet to tell her the good news?"

"No yet, I thought I'd give it a few days to make sure she wasn't going to be a short-timer with us." Denise looked at the family picture of her, her parents and her siblings. The common trait of blue eyes staring back from each of their smiling faces, yes this little blue eyed angel would be a perfect fit into this family.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Don pulled up to the apartment building that housed Gloria Maxwell. She lived on the third floor and by the time he had reached the door he could feel a slight discomfort by his healing wound. Pressing his hand to his side, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, identifying himself.

Moments later a muffled voice from the other side was inquiring who was there. Placing his badge up high enough to be visible through the peephole, he could hear a number of chains and deadbolts being undone.

"Sorry, this isn't the best area and my fiancé put these on to keep me, us safe." Gloria Maxwell was in her early 20's and had red hair that probably wasn't God given. She indicated that Flack should move into the room and then she shut the door behind him. Only locking one of the deadbolts. "I guess I'm safe with a cop in here."

Flack proceeded to explain the reason for his visit. If Gloria was upset by the insinuation that she might abandon her baby, she didn't show it. She invited Flack into the small room off of the living area and there in the crib was a sleeping baby.

Going back to the other room so as not to disturb the slumbering infant, Flack asked if she knew of any other new mothers from the church or even the area.

"I think there are several that have babies around the age my little Meeshell." She then mentioned the same names that already made up the list that Flack had been working from. "I did take my friend Bobbie to the service once or twice. I tried to convince her to go more often, she could really use the help. I know that her having a baby wasn't planned."

He looked up questioningly, "What do you mean the help?"

Looking a little embarrassed Gloria continued. "She was having a rough time of it. Her boyfriend Johnny isn't the best guy around. He's kind of shady and I know he has hit her once before. Anyway, I told her that Father Paul was so kind and understanding that maybe he could help. Johnny came here and yelled at me to stay the fuck out of their business. That's why Ben put up the extra locks."

"Do you know where I can find Bobbie or Johnny?"

"They live upstairs, in 406. I've been so swamped lately that I haven't had much time to go up and visit her and little Erin. I think Johnny hangs out at the auto repair place over a block on 117th, at least I've seen him there when I've walked by before."

Thanking her for her time and help, Flack mounted one more flight of stairs. At the door for 406 he stood for several minutes knocking. He heard nothing from inside and making a note of it, he headed back down the stairs.

A quick run past the auto shop wouldn't hurt he thought and putting the car into gear, Flack pulled into the street. The shop was easy enough to find and after parking the car in the drive, he walked into the repair bay. "I'm looking for Johnny."

An older man in stained overalls looked suspiciously at Flack, "Who wants to know?"

"NYPD." Flack returned a level gaze.

The man's eyes flickered towards a group of three men gathered around a Honda with the hood up. They appeared to be ignoring the newcomer in the room. Flack nodded his thanks and moved towards the group. "I want to talk with Johnny." Flack's voice showed he meant business.

The men all looked up at Flack and each other. Suddenly one man broke from the group and bolted towards the back door.

'God, I hate runners.' Thought Flack as he headed after the man.

Author's note: couldn't resist the running. Flack had to chase a suspect again last night. Poor guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: A lot going on in this chapter, hopefully I was able to convey everything the way I want it. Also, the whole layout of the lab/detective's area is always so confusing. I watch the show and can never figure out where everyone actually is, so I'm making things conform to fit my needs.

Hopefully for some of you, this chapter will give you more insight to some of the situations going on in this story. A pie of pumpkin pie if you figure it out!

Finally able to post this. I've tried

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Chasing the fleeing man through the back door Flack was pleased to see that the back of the auto repair shop was fenced in with a ten foot chain link fence. The young man was not even half way up when he lost his footing and fell back to the ground. In a flash he was back on his feet and turned to face the approaching detective. Going on the offensive, he rushed at Flack, swinging somewhat wildly. With more luck than finesse, his right caught Flack on the chin. A large diamond ring on his hand caused a small scratch on Flack's chin. Flack reached and grabbed the arm and twisted it behind the man's back and forced him to the ground. Flack kneeled on the prone man's back and put the cuffs on him.

Reaching up Flack touched at the scratch, wiping away the small line of blood that had formed. "All I wanted was to ask you some questions Johnny and here you go running away from me and you hit me." Flack hauled the young man to his feet. "What's up with that? You got something that you don't want me to know about?"

"No man, it ain't like that."

"Got anything in those pockets that are going to stick me?" Flack started patting him down. "Hey, what do we have here?" He pulled out a small baggy filled with what would appear to be marijuana.

"Hey that's for my Grandma, it's medicinal."

"Sure it is. Glaucoma I bet. You know that's hereditary. You must got it too cause you sure can't see shit. Come on, lets go downtown and we'll have a nice talk and see how your Grandma is doing." Flack lead him back through the garage as the other men watched warily.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Stella hung up the phone and looked over to where Lindsay was looking through a microscope. "Sometimes I have to wonder about the incompetence of some people."

Lindsay looked up questioningly, "Alright, what brought that up?"

"I just got off the phone with a case worker who needs a DNA test ran on a baby that was abandoned the other night."

Frowning slightly, Lindsay replied. "So the case worker is incompetent?"

"No, the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"The hospital contaminated the samples it took and now that poor baby needs to get stuck again. The case worker is having the foster mother stop by tomorrow to get another sample drawn." Stella moved back to the test she was currently conducting. "Poor baby, the case worker said it was a little girl and she was dumped at a church. I don't understand how someone could do that to a baby."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Danny looked at his watch, it was 6:15 p.m. and he hadn't heard anything more from Flack since their phone call earlier that day. It had been a busy afternoon, with several crimes that had taken his attention away from the case from early that morning. Checking his voicemail for any missed calls and there were none. He decided that he should call Flack, give him an update and see if Flack had found anything yet.

Dialing Flack's number, Danny began thinking about whether he should mention the earlier conversation. After five rings it was picked up, Danny brightened his voice, "Hey Flack."

"Danny, I don't have time to talk. I'm hurrying to get a judge's signature on a warrant and if I don't hurry I'll miss the only one still in the building." Flack's tone was hurried.

"I've got some updates on our vic from this morning, Roberta McGann."

"Send me a voice mail or something, I'll listen to it later. Judge Stoddicker, hold on a minute please." Flack's volume increased as he tried to get the attention of the judge walking towards the elevator. "Danny, got to go." Flack closed his phone and jogged to the waiting judge.

Danny stood looking at the cell phone for a moment and spoke his thoughts aloud. "Flack, what is with you?" He picked up a file from his desk and dumped it into an envelope. Putting it into the inter-office mailbox, he shook his head. Flack could read it tomorrow; Danny was going to make sure his own ass was covered. It wasn't like Flack to blow off a case like this. Danny contemplated speaking to Mac about it, but decided that he would give his friend one more day and if Flack wasn't back to normal Danny would find out what was going on.

Turning and surveying the almost empty lab, Danny walked over to one of the females looking at a computer screen. "Hey Montana, let's go grab a bite to eat."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The next morning: 10 a.m.

Flack stood behind the chair that contained a slouching Johnny Siebert, resplendent in his orange jumpsuit. Siebert's rap sheet was lying on the table in front of him. Flack had spent another almost sleepless night and it was wearing on him. Even though he had shaved and changed clothing, you could still see the fatigue in his eyes and actions. Coming back in this morning he had immediately sent for Siebert, not even taking time to look at the stack of information on his desk from his other cases.

"To bad about your Grandma's recent passing, must have slipped your mind with it being six year ago. So, you've got an ounce of pot on you and no excuse." Flack bent over him, "Of course if you answer the questions I have, maybe it can plead down to a misdemeanor. So what do you say Johnny? Are you up for answering a few questions for me?"

Looking like his fury was barely being contained Johnny looked up at the detective. "Sure, I only ran cause I knew that I had the pot in my pocket. I've got nothing to hide."

"Ok, tell me about your girlfriend Bobbie Smith."

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"Let's just say I'm curious about her whereabouts night before last." Flack moved around to face the suspect.

"Probably at home with the baby. Or downstairs with that fat cow Gloria."

"I stopped by your apartment yesterday and no one was about, so I went to find you. After picking you up I found a judge that was more than willing to give me a search warrant for the apartment you share with your girlfriend. No one was there, but it looked like there had been a hell of a fight. Broken glass and things turned over. Looks like someone was packing a bag, including one with baby supplies. Care to explain?"

"I haven't seen Bobbie in a couple of days, we had been fighting."

"About what?"

"She wanted to go back home and was going to take the baby with her."

"So you started pushing her around?"

"No! I got pissed and went out to have a few drinks. I decided to stay away from home a day or two and let her cool down."

"Is it possible that she might have skipped town with the baby?"

"I guess she might have. She was kind of flighty."

Flack looked at the man intently. "Funny thing, I wasn't able to find anything in the system for a Bobbie Smith."

The young man smirked, "She liked her privacy."

"Another thing, I found $2000 in cash under the bed. How predictable. What's with the load of dough?"

"That's my money. I don't trust banks. It better be all there."

"Don't worry Johnny; I think you can trust us more than we can trust you." Flack ran his hand through his hair and stepped out of the room momentarily. This was getting nowhere. Maybe it was time to mention the found baby. If he could connect Johnny and the baby, then the next step might be clearer.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The tall dark haired woman walked across the entryway carrying an infant seat. Inside the baby slept. She went to the elevator and pushed the up button. She had been here before and knew her way around. Hopefully the sample taking wouldn't upset Darcy to bad. The baby wasn't sleeping through the night yet, so there had been several nighttime feedings and the woman could feel the lack of sleep. Once they were done at the lab they were going back home and it would be naptime for this new mommy. She wondered if Danny would be in the lab. She hadn't seen him hanging around lately.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Flack went back into the interrogation room and explained that an infant had been found the other evening. Was it a possibility that it could be his and Bobbie's baby? Could Bobbie have left the baby and headed back to her childhood home?

The man agreed that it could be a possibility. Flack then asked if he would be willing to submit to a DNA test to confirm paternity. The young man agreed.

Knowing that the likelihood of Johnny trying to make a run for it was slight, he didn't put the cuffs on. Flack opened the door and they headed towards the lab.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Danny walked into the morgue and found the older man he was looking for. "So what new information do you have for me today Doc?"

Sid looked at him and smiled, "Several things. First, look at this." He held up a photo of their victim. "Bruising around the neck from where she was strangled. See this, looks like our murderer had a ring on. Notice the unique pattern to it. But I've saved the best for last. I've got the results from the rape kit we ran. It came back positive for semen. I also took the liberty of having the DNA ran against the system. Here you go." He handed Danny a file folder." A simple thank you will suffice."

Danny looked at the information, "How do you like that? He's already in custody, arrested for holding an ounce of pot and assulting an officer. Arresting officer, Don Flack? I didn't give my boy enough credit. Thanks Doc." With that he turned and walked back to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Wow, it was so frustrating not being about to post. Hopefully it is all better. Remember, since you won't be getting me a Christmas present, the least you can do is review this story for me. Please, it strokes my fragile writer's ego. Thanks

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Flack pushed open the door leading to the lab's waiting room and indicated for the young man to enter. Letting the door shut behind him, Flack could see Stella through the glass walls that separated the waiting area from the working lab. Tapping on the glass, Flack got her attention and he alone entered the lab to speak with her.

"Hey Flack, what can I do for you?

"I need you to take a sample and run this gentlemen's DNA for me. I think he might be the father of the abandoned infant I found the other day."

"You're kidding. The foster mother is bringing the baby by this morning also. It seems the hospital contaminated the sample, so they need a new sample drawn."

Flack heaved a sigh, "Great. Well let's get his done before she gets here.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The elevator opened and she exited, the lab was just down the hall. Shifting the infant carrier, she made her way towards the door.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Johnny was slightly nervous. Things were taking too long. He saw the detective and the petite woman with the wild mane of hair looking over at him. The detective had seemed to believe that he knew nothing about Bobbie's disappearance. It was probably just a matter of time that her body turned up. He had dropped her from a deserted pier and had not stuck around to see if she was going to sink or float.

Stupid bitch! It was her fault anyway. When she had gotten pregnant they had agreed she would have an abortion. But before that could happen, Johnny had met up with a guy, who while sympathizing with Johnny's plight, had given him a suggestion. It would seem there was good money to be made in babies. The guy had given him the name of a baby broker, who would arrange the "adoption". As a gift to the birth family, they would receive $4000 in cash. Johnny had pitched the idea to Bobbie, along with the promise of marriage and a new start with their $4000. She had agreed and after Bobbie had the baby, they had contacted the broker. After two weeks of negotiations, arrangements were made to sign over the baby. They had gone to the lawyer that the broker had contacted. They signed and received half of the money, the other half was going to be payable on delivery, which was scheduled for the day after.

They had gone home, celebrated with sex and champagne and it was then that Bobbie had started getting cold feet. It led to an argument and harsh words. However, Johnny thought he had her convinced; that the plan would continue on track. She went down to pick up the baby from Gloria, who had been babysitting. When she didn't come back immediately, he figured she had gotten sidetracked, talking about Oprah or something. Twenty minutes later he went knocking on Gloria's door. The bitch said Bobbie had picked up the baby and left immediately.

He hit the street looking for her and after an hour he had found her. He vaguely remembered his hand hitting her face the first time. He grabbed onto her, shaking her. She wouldn't tell him where the baby was, his fingers tightened around her throat and suddenly he realized she was dead. Calmly, he got her body to the river and dumped her in. He searched for the baby, but had no clue where she would have left an infant. Calming himself, he came up with his alibi and story that he would tell if the baby showed up. His biggest concern was that of the baby broker. It wasn't like they would contact the police, "Excuse me, he stole my money for the purchase of that baby". But they would want either the money back or a baby.

What was taking so long? Another man had joined the couple in the lab. Thin and wearing glasses, he was talking to them. Johnny started thinking about his options.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Danny entered the lab and spotted Flack talking to Stella. He approached and greeted the pair. "Congrats Flack. Looks like you caught our suspect."

Flack flashed Danny a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"Roberta McGann, our floater, you arrested the guy who's DNA was inside her." Danny spoke as if talking to a child. "I didn't think you were paying any attention to this case. Sid ran the DNA and it came back to Johnny Siebert. Good detecting Don." Danny smiled at his friend.

Flack thought for a moment. "Bobbie is a nickname for Roberta." The tall man mentally kicked himself.

Both Danny and Stella looked questioningly at him, Stella commenting to the comment. "It can be."

"Johnny Siebert's girlfriend is Bobbie Smith and she possibly is the mother for the baby I found. Johnny said Bobbie took off the other night and he hasn't seen her. But if Bobbie Smith is Roberta McGann, then he's got some serious explaining to be doing."

All three turned to look at the man staring at them. The door to the waiting room opened and a woman walked in.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Johnny was watching as the group of three all suddenly looked up at him. The door behind him opened and he heard a women's voice. Turning, he saw a woman carrying an infant carrier enter. He instantly made his decision and moved quickly to the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Denise Norton had no sooner entered the room and said hello to the lone man occupying the waiting area when he jumped around her to slam the door shut. She was going to take him to task for running the risk of waking the baby when he suddenly grabbed her around the neck and spun her towards the window. She could see several people standing in the lab.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The rapid move by the man took all of them by surprise. He turned and his victim was facing towards the window. The woman's eyes were frantic and her hands had gone up to her neck as she struggled against her attacker.

"Oh my God," Stella gasped out. "Flack."

Don stopped dead in his tracks. "It can't be."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Ok, as always I don't know a whole lot, other than what I glean from watching the show. I'm assuming that officers get to keep their weapons on them, as opposed to checking them in when they enter. So unless someone cares to enlighten me, so be it in my little world!

I also got a chance to implement my crime scene investigation skills this weekend! Had a deer poacher that was trying to say that he shot a deer off our property and it ran on to our's. We were able to determine that he was lying, but unfortunately the game warden couldn't just take our word for it, we would have needed a witness.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Don watched with horror as the young man in the waiting room grabbed the woman who had just entered. His mind took a moment to assess the situation unfolding in front of them, the woman was turned as the man arm wrapped around her neck. He heard Stella's shout of exclamation. Then it hit him, the woman was his sister, Denise.

"It can't be." The detective halted his move towards the glass wall. What would Denise be doing at the lab? She wouldn't be here looking for him; she would have gone to his desk and asked the shift captain for him.

Flack's attention turned back to the classed in waiting area. Johnny Siebert's eyes were wide with panic. A panicked man is a man with no plan and often, nothing to lose. It would be up to Flack to deescalate things rapidly. Opening his hands to show Johnny that he had no weapon, he turned his palms outward; trying to indicate for Johnny to slow down and take things easy.

"Stay back!" Johnny shouted through the glass wall, his voice muffled. "Stay back or so help me she's dead."

"You don't want to do that Johnny." Flack's deep voice was firm. "You don't want to hurt anyone, let her go and we can talk about this." Flack edged slightly closer towards the door to the lab.

Danny and Stella watched as Don moved closer talking to the young man. His sister, Denise, did not struggle. Her lips moved as if she were talking to him. Stella reached for her cell phone in her pocket and without looking pushed the button that would connect her to Mac. Hearing him answer, she spoke quietly without raising the phone to her face, not wanting to attract the attention of the man in the waiting room. "Mac, we've got a situation here in the lab."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Inside the waiting room, Johnny tightened his grip slightly on the woman. The tall detective was moving closer to the waiting room, but he didn't have his gun out. Could he possibly take him? Get his gun and the leverage he would need to walk out of a police station. He glanced down at the baby in the carrier. It looked enough like his own baby, but he couldn't be sure. Hell, all babies looked alike. The baby would probably be his better choice. He suddenly realized the woman was talking to him.

"Why don't you let them take the baby? In a little bit it will start to cry and the last thing you need is a crying baby to distract you." Denise spoke softly, trying to calm the shaken young man. "I'll cooperate, I promise. Let them take the baby."

"Shut up bitch!" He pulled her closer to him and the baby. Johnny reflected on her words. Thinking about how crazy the screaming of the baby had driven him when Bobbie would run errands he made his decision. "Hey cop, open the door. But don't try anything stupid. I'll break her neck."

Flack moved slowly to the door and pushed it open. He made eye contact with his older sister and with his eyes conveyed to her that everything would be ok. Looking over her shoulder at the young man he spoke calmly "Let her go Johnny. It's over."

"It isn't over. I've got her and the baby."

Denise spoke, "She's going to wake up hungry and I don't have any bottles for her. She'll be screaming to be feed. You don't need the baby."

Johnny shook his head violently, as if he were trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. "No! Yes! I don't fucking know!"

"Easy Johnny." Flack spoke again, "She's right. That baby is a liability right now to a guy how needs to travel fast and light. Let me take her." Flack glanced at the sleeping baby, his eyes filled with concern for the baby and his sister.

The plan in Johnny's head suddenly shifted again as he looked down at the baby. "Ok, take her, but I'm keeping the woman." Johnny turned his body, giving him a slightly different angle towards the baby.

"Good idea Johnny, I'll take the baby and then I'll come back in and we can talk." Seeing the agreement in the suspect's eyes, Flack leaned over to pick up the baby.

Without warning, Johnny pushed Denise away from him and he lunged for the detective. Flack was bent over, his center of gravity off, when the young man tackled him. With a lucky hit into his injury recovering side, Flack folded over; pain affecting his functions. He braced his arms and pushed himself away from the infant carrier. He hit the floor and felt the younger man's hands on him, reaching and searching.

Finding what he wanted, Johnny grabbed the gun from the detective's holster. Jumping up he hurried out the door, deciding that he had a better chance on the run than in a hostage situation.

Denise recovered from hitting the couch and then to the floor, moved quickly to where her brother lay stunned. "Don! Are you ok?"

Stella and Danny rushed into the room. Flack pushed himself into sitting position, grabbing his tender ribs. He waved aside the two detectives, "I'm fine. Get him."

Drawing their own weapons they hurried out into the hall. Stella saw Mac and several uniforms coming to meet them. "The suspect's got Flack's weapon and he ran."

"Suspected headed down and is now armed" Mac spoke rapidly into his radio. Motioning towards the stairwell, they began the descent.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

He had gotten his breath back and raising his head he expected to see his sister glaring at him. Instead she had moved to the baby and removed the infant who was now awake. She rocked the baby slightly and made low, singsong conversation as she fumbled in the diaper bag. Pulling out a bottle she removed the cap and slid the nipple into the baby's mouth.

"You told him you didn't have a bottle."

"I lied" Denise lifted her gaze to her brother. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he got in a lucky hit. That area's still real tender." Anger and embarrassment played over his face. "Bastard got my gun."

"You were focused on the baby Don. He blindsided you when you were worried about someone who couldn't protect themselves." Denise looked at her brother firmly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Stay here, I'm going to see if they've got him yet." Don stood up slowly and made his way towards the hallway.

"Don," his sister called to him as he was walking out. He turned to look at her, "Thank you. Not only for me, but for the baby."

He smiled, realizing he still had some unanswered questions. Such as, what his sister was doing with this particular baby? Knowing that he could find out later, he headed down the stairs towards the main floor.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Mac stood in the lobby looking at the body sprawled across the floor, blood pooling from an unseen wound. As he and the others had exited the stairwell, they had heard several shots fired. Hurrying to the main lobby they had found their fleeing suspect on the floor, an uniformed officer kneeling next to him.

"Sorry Sir," he said as Mac approached. "He drew and fired and I didn't have any choice."

Mac knelt and felt for a pulse, none beat beneath his fingers. Pushing back up, he turned to Danny and Stella. "Secure the scene and start processing. It should be ruled a good shoot, but let's not rush anything. How did he get Flack's gun?"

"The guy jumped him while Flack was getting the baby out of there. The guy had agreed to let the baby come out and so Flack was reaching down and wham-o, the guy jumped him." Danny wanted Mac to know that there was little Flack could have done to protect himself.

Flack approached the group, looking at the dead man. He sighed and shook his head slightly. Mac looked sideways at him, "Don, are you ok?"

"Yeah Mac. I'm fine. Damn it," the dark haired man appeared slightly angry. "It shouldn't have happened. He got my weapon from me."

"Don, he made choices, one of them lead him down that path. We can only do so much to prevent others from making the wrong decision. You were worried about the welfare of the child in there, no one will fault you for that." Mac reached out and clasped his hand to Flack's arm. "Let's go back up stairs and you can tell me, from the beginning, what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Sorry if it seemed as if I had taken a vacation from writing, but the approaching holiday season has been keeping me busy. Here is the final chapter of this story. Of course I'm already thinking about my next story. I have two weeks off from school over Christmas break, so if I get a few positive reviews letting me know if they would enjoy reading more about our brave Detective Flack and friends.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

It had taken the remainder of the day to process the scene and to take the statements of everyone involved. Don had seen his sister momentarily when their paths crossed during the long afternoon, but there hadn't been enough time to do anything more than confirm each was still doing o.k. Denise had told him to call her after he was finished. The clock was now showing almost 6 pm and it appeared that Don's workday was finally over.

Sitting down at his desk, Don finished putting the last signature on the paperwork he had been filling out. Other than a major ass-chewing from both his Lieutenant and Captain and another from Mac, it seemed that he was going to come out of this with only a notice of verbal warning going into his file. He didn't mind so much the warning, but he was still feeling the sting from loosing his weapon. That had been drilled into him at the academy, "never relinquish your sidearm." It didn't matter that Siebert had forcibly taken it, Don had let a suspect put others into jeopardy.

Pulling out his cell phone he hit the number for his sister's home. Reaching only the cheery answering machine message, he hung up and dialed her cell number. After several rings, she picked up. Flack smiled as he heard her voice. "Hey, Denise. How are you doing? You are? How much longer are you going to be there? I can be over in about 30 minutes. Can you and Scott stay until I get there?" Flack stood and grabbed his jacket, moving towards the exit. "I'll see you soon."

As he reached the exit he ran into Danny. "Hey Flack. How you doing?"

"I've had better."

"Yeah, I hear you. What do you say I buy you a beer?"

"I'll have to take a rain check. I'm going over to my parents, Denise and Scott are over there with the baby."

Danny looked contemplative, "You ok with your dad?"

"We're good." Flack lied. The relationship between the detective and his father was tenuous at best. After Don's recent experience Donald Flack Sr. had been even more distant. Don had felt that his father was blaming him for what had happened. It was the way problems had always been dealt with, ignore it and the problem will go away. Fortunately his mother had always been there to talk things over, always explaining that Donald Sr. had grown up with a heavy handed father and that his unwillingness to address family problems was because he had learned quickly that perceived problems were handled with a backhand. His grandfather, a beat cop for 22 years had died when Donald Sr. was a teen. Flack had often wondered if his father's decision to become a police officer was his attempt at pleasing his dead father. Hell, Don thought, wasn't his own decision to join the force an attempt to make his father proud. The day he had graduated from the academy was one of the few times he could remember Donald Sr. telling him how pleased he was.

"Hey, you still with me?"

"What?" Don snapped back from his thoughts. Danny was standing there waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry. I'm just kind of fried right now."

"Remember, call me if you need anything. You did a good thing by that little girl. Her mother deserved justice."

Don pushed the elevator's button, "Although a shitty dad had to be better than a dead dad."

"No," Danny shook his head, his own childhood coloring his opinion. "That little girl is going to have a chance at having a great mom and dad. If that punk had lived it she would have ended up in an endless loop of foster homes. Don't beat yourself up on that."

The elevator doors opened and Flack stepped into the compartment. "You heading out?"

"No, since you're heading to your folks, I'm going back to the lab. Lindsay is still there and I think she likes me. I'll do her a favor and ask her out for a drink."

"Messer, with an attitude like that you are going to wind up old and unloved." Flack smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Yeah, I forgot your track record with the fairer sex is so stellar." Danny smirked at his friend. "I think I'll wait until your book comes out. You'll be on Oprah's book club right?"

"Funny Messer, funny."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Vanessa Flack looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. The little girl had eaten a full bottle and after a burp worthy of a fraternity boy, she had cuddled up and fallen asleep.

"How you doing Mom?" Denise entered the room with a fresh cup of coffee. Scott and Donald Sr. were out loading a small chest of drawers into the back of Scott's Envoy.

"It's been a while since I've had the chance to hold a baby." She smiled at her daughter. "I know that what happened today was terrible, but I think that this happened for a reason. You and Scott are going to be wonderful parents."

"Mom," Denise warned. "I don't want to think about that right now. I'm afraid if I get my hopes up to high something could happen."

The sound of the door opening was accompanied by Don's greeting, "Hey, where is everyone?"

Denise hurried to the kitchen door, "In here, but be quiet, Darcy is sleeping."

Removing his jacket and throwing it over a chair, Don crossed over to where his mother sat rocking the baby. Bending down he smoothed the baby's hair. "How's she doing?" His eyes showing his concern for the little girl.

Denise smiled at the image of her brother so taken by a baby. "Just fine Uncle Don. How are you doing?"

Vanessa looked up sharply at her son and then swung her gaze towards her daughter. "Is there something I should know?"

Brother and sister shared a look, Don answering first. "The baby's father was killed today after he pulled a gun at the Crime Scene Lab." Don hoped that his sister would pick up on his version of the story. He knew that his father's contacts with the department would eventually relate the story and he would have to explain to his father. Another disappointment.

"Denise told me about that, but what does that have to do with you?"

Don sighed, there was no escaping his mother's questioning. "The gun he had was mine." Knowing that she would have more questions, Don tried to anticipate them. "I'm just fine. He got my gun and took off. Tried to make it out of the building, but ended up getting shot by an officer. End of story Mom."

"I worry about you Donnie. I'm sorry but I'm a mother and that's my job." Vanessa looked at her son. She could see the emotions conflicting on his face. She was worried about him. There was the incident last month that resulted in him disappearing for several days and now this. She hoped that his father wouldn't find out for several days, that would give her time to build an argument in defense of their son. She knew her husband had a hard childhood, but his cold manner with his children, especially Don, sometimes made her incredibly frustrated. "Just like Denise will worry about this little one."

"I know Mom," Flack replied, the strain in his voice was noticeable. "Do you mind if I hold her for a few minutes?" He reached out his arms questioningly.

"Don't wake her up or there will be hell to pay." Denise threatened jokingly.

Transferring the sleeping baby into his own arms, Don rocked her gently. Vanessa smiled at her son, thinking how natural he appeared with the child. "You'll make a good father someday." She tucked the blanket around the baby's form. "I still think it's a miracle. Denise told me how you found her at the church. Someone guided you to find that baby and now that same miracle will bring this baby into our family."

Flack looked at the tiny one's face, wrinkled up in sleep as if she were thinking deep thoughts; his own thoughts on the last several days. The decision to go into the church, the baby waking and crying; all of it did seem to owe it's self to a larger force. How this little miracle had happened upon a midnight clear.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Scott and Denise had left shortly after Don had arrived. They had needed to get the baby home and put down for the night. Although according to Scott, a full night's sleep was no longer a commodity at their house. Not that either one appeared to mind. Both had a hard time keeping the smiles off their faces as they looked at the baby. Don stayed for a little while after they had left. He knew his mother wanted to see him, although he could see that his father seemed irritated with the mere presence of this son.

Trying to thaw some of the ice between the two men, Vanessa tried to keep the conversation going. "Don, don't forget on Christmas Day we will be starting lunch at noon. We'll do presents afterwards. Your Aunt Marne and Uncle Joseph are coming and Aunt Nancy. Don't forget to pick up a present for your Gramma Grace. We will pick her up that morning. Won't it be wonderful with having a baby in the house for the holidays. We haven't had a little one since your Cousin Marcia's baby. She's almost three now." Vanessa knew she was talking too much, but the veiled looks the two men were giving each other were full of venom.

"Yeah Mom. I'll be here. You want for me to bring something?" Don looked gratefully at his mother.

"No, but ask Daniel to come for lunch." Vanessa knew that her son's friend had little home life to speak of.

"I don't like the idea of some petty ante criminal's son hanging around our home!" The elder Flack exploded.

"The reason that Mac Taylor keeps him on his team escapes me."

Don jumped in, protecting his friend. "Pop I've explained before that Danny is a good man. Just because his old man was a con is no reason to hate him. He isn't his father."

Flack Sr. snorted contemptuously, "That seems to be happening a lot these days."

Don knew exactly where his father was headed with this diatribe. He bit back a sarcastic remark and got up and went over to his mother and kissed her gently. "I've got to head out. I'll see you Christmas Day." He picked up his jacket and left the house, not turning to look back to his father.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The ride back to his apartment had been taken longer than he had originally intended. He had stopped, needing to think. Pulling off by the river, he had stood for at least a half hour looking at the city glistening from the waterfront. His thoughts were everywhere. His father's distance, the events of the day, his experience a month earlier and a girl named Ash. He hadn't heard any more from her, not since a postcard had arrived at his apartment. He looked out over the water and wondered if she was safe. Finally the cold forced him to return to the car and he resumed his journey home.

Christmas was coming fast. Maybe he would find someplace to escape to. Get New York City out of his mind for several days. One thing was for sure, the New Year had to be better than the end of this one.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The music was blaring and the multi colored lights cast pinpoints of light around the room. A man waved from a table close to the stage. Walking over the brunette bent low to hear what he had to say. "Give me a Cuba Libra and here's a little something extra for you." He tossed a small bill onto the tray she carried.

As she turned to head to the bar, the man grabbed at the white fur trimming the crushed red velvet panties she wore. She turned and glared, maneuvering past his groping fingers. Back at the bar she placed the order and turned to look at another girl wearing the same microscopic Santa style bra and panties. "How you put up with these animals I can't figure out."

The other girl, a large busted redhead laughed. "Usually it's good for a little extra tip. If it gets too bad, let Enrique know about it. Little Frankie likes to run a tight ship."

The brunette smiled tightly. "I'm sure he does." The look in her eyes was distant and for a moment the redhead could have sworn she heard her mutter under her breath. "Until I'm through with him."

Author's note: If this last bit confuses you, read Running to the Edge. Until next time.


End file.
